Aelita (episode)
:This article is for the episode. For the character, see Aelita Schaeffer. Aelita is the fifth episode of Season 3 and the fifty-seventh episode of Code Lyoko. Plot Aelita is still being haunted by traumatic memories of losing her father to X.A.N.A. and begins having disruptive daydreams. At lunch, Aelita becomes angry when Jeremie shows a lack of sensitivity toward the subject of her past, and goes to the Hermitage to sulk. Odd finds her and apologizes on Jeremie's behalf, adding that Jeremie "really likes" her. Aelita then convinces Odd to come with her on a secret trip to Lyoko in order to search for signs of Franz Hopper. Meanwhile, Jeremie and Ulrich are alerted to an activated tower in the Mountain Sector by the Superscan while studying in the campus library. They call Yumi, and the three of them arrive at the Factory. Jeremie finds he cannot get in touch with either Aelita or Odd, completely unaware that they are already on Lyoko and have entered Sector Five. Ulrich and Yumi are sent to the Mountain Sector and are immediately attacked by Tarantulas and Hornets. In Sector Five, Odd and Aelita reach the Core Zone and defeat several Creepers before touching the key and entering the Celestial Dome. Jeremie finally discovers Aelita and Odd in Sector Five, and demands they go to the Mountain Sector. However, several Mantas are discovered near the south pole entrance leading to the Core of Lyoko, and Jeremie realizes the activated tower is simply a diversion meant to occupy the Lyoko Warriors while X.A.N.A. destroys the Core. Ulrich and Yumi, who have been battling several Bloks, abandon their defense of the activated tower and are sent to Sector Five. Meanwhile, Aelita and Odd fend off swarms of Mantas in the Celestial Dome, and Odd is devirtualized. Aelita enters the room containing the Core, followed shortly after by Ulrich and Yumi, and together they defeat all the monsters. Jeremie suggests Aelita stop at the interface to collect data on Franz Hopper before deactivating the tower, indicating he has learned to be more sensitive to her feelings, and Aelita happily complies. Later that night, Jeremie and Aelita use Jeremie's dorm room desktop to analyze the data she collected. Jeremie discovers a fragment of Franz Hopper's DNA, which they take as evidence that he may still be alive. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is the same as the English. *Odd's foot odor, a major subplot in this episode, is a running gag throughout the series. *Aelita mentions she spent 10 years of her life in Lyoko prior to the series. This technically makes her the oldest member of the Lyoko Warriors. *At the beginning of the episode, Mr. Fumet teaches a lesson on Ragnarök, a tale in Norse mythology in which a natural disaster destroys the world. A new world then arises and is repopulated by a single man and woman. This foreshadows the third season finale, in which X.A.N.A. succeeds in destroying Lyoko, only for it to be rebuilt by Jeremie and Aelita. *This episode got its own novel, but it was only released in French. Errors *In one scene, the Holomap shown in the Heart of Lyoko features the Forest Sector even though it has been destroyed since the events of Lyoko Minus One. Gallery Aelita 0574-1-.jpg|A flashback of Aelita in the lab. Aelita 0575.jpg|Aelita about to be virtualized. Aelita 013.jpg|Aelita finds her father in the form of white orbs. Aelita 079.jpg|Franz tells Aelita to stay in the Tower. Aelita 113.jpg|Franz got shot by Hornets. Aelita 104.jpg|Aelita being angry at Jeremie. Aelita 0808-1-.jpg|Aelita crying in the Hermitage. Aelita 127.jpg|Odd comes to comfort her. Aelita 133.jpg|Aelita has a plan. Aelita 136.jpg|Odd is surprised by her plan. Aelita 152.jpg|William is ready for the history test. Aelita 153.jpg|Yumi explains to William that he studied for the wrong test. Aelita 158.jpg|Aelita preparing the Self Virtualization Program. Aelita 234.jpg|Monsters appearing on the Factory Interface map. Aelita 241.jpg|Yumi catches her Tessen Fan in the Mountain Sector. Aelita 278.jpg|Fighting against Creepers in Sector Five. Aelita 315.jpg|Ulrich about to attack a monster with his Katana. Aelita 388.jpg|Odd's solution for his foot smell. Aelita 389.jpg|It smells worse than his actual feet! Aelita 393-1-.jpg|Aelita asks Jeremie about the progress. 418297 290154604373702 772558767 n-1-.jpg|Aelita turns her attention towards Jeremie. ca:Records de ľAelita es:Aelita (episodio) fr:Aelita (épisode) gl:Memorias de Aelita it:Aelita (episodio) pl:Odcinek 57 "Aelita" pt:Aelita (episódio) ro:Aelita (episod) ru:Аэлита (эпизод) sr:Аелита (епизода) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aelita (episode) Category:Code Lyoko Category:Aelita